


Gavin Happens Too Much

by nateyface



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen, Never Have I Ever, everyone picks on Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nateyface/pseuds/nateyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Achievement Hunters have to pass the time during a power outage, and keep the beer from getting warm. A giveaway fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin Happens Too Much

“If we’re gonna get knackered, we’ve gotta play a game, right?” Gavin sets beers in the middle of the table and giggles a little. “Come on, it’ll be fun. Right? Right!?”

Geoff rolls his eyes. “Dude, I dunno what you think we can do with the power out.” He glances around the dark room at the propped-up flashlights and the two candles the gang managed to find. “Being a video game company, we’re shit out of luck without, y’know, _electricity_.”

Gavin snorts. “Nah, c’mon. A drinking game! You lot are clever, think of somethin’!” He pulls another few beers from the dim fridge and grins at the group. “Can’t let these all get sad and warm, right?”

“You’re the one who wants to-- seriously, are you gonna be like that?” Michael opens a beer and takes a swig. “You tell us you wanna play a game and then make us think of it. What are you gonna do if you’re ever King again, seriously?” 

“Get me a Caprisun, Gavin,” Ray says with a wave toward the fridge. “We could play Never Have I Ever, like the real champs we are.”

“Coke, please, Gavin.” Ryan folds his arms on the table and frowns. “Someone’s going to explain the rules of this, right? Not just for me, I’m sure someone else is confused.” He glances hopefully at Jack and Geoff, but both of them are more focused on opening their beers than supporting his feelings of being out of the loop.

“I got this,” Michael says, leaning conspiratorially over the table. “We all get drinks, right, and somebody says ‘never have I ever’ and some stupid shit they’ve never done--”

“Wait!” Gavin carelessly tosses a couple Caprisuns and Cokes at their rightful drinkers and slams himself back into his seat. “Okay, continue!”

“God _dammit_ , Gavin. Fuck.” Michael tugs on his beanie out of habit and shakes his head. “Okay, so somebody says a dumb thing they haven’t done, and if anyone else did that thing, they have to take a drink.” He looks around thoughtfully. “Works better with shots, though. Where’s some of that booze Geoff got a while back?”

Geoff shrugs, not even bothering to take a cursory glance around to pretend he’s looking. “Someone put it somewhere, I don’t fuckin’ know.”

“Shit. Well.” Michael shrugs. “Anyway, if nobody’s done the thing, the person who said the thing has to drink cause they’re a fuckin’ idiot.” A few chuckles pass through the group. “And, uh... I dunno, we could get a piece of paper or someone’s phone to keep track of drinks if we care. Or we can just play until someone passes the fuck out.”

“Given that two of us aren’t having alcohol, it may be more practical to track drinks,” Ryan suggests. “Also, I had a hypothetical question--”

“ _Goddammit, Ryan._ ” Michael rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. “What the fuck is it?”

“Hear me out, okay? Say we think of something we _know_ someone in our circle has done, and only them...”

“Absolutely, yes,” Ray interrupts. “You can say shit just to make Gavin drink.”

“Wot!? Why me?” Gavin protests. “We haven’t even started!”

“Because you’re the biggest asshole here!” Michael answers, as though it should be obvious. “And you brought this on yourself, dude.”

“I did not!” Gavin turns his chair around so he can prop his chin up on the back of it. “I just made a suggestion.”

Ray stabs his straw into his first juice pouch and holds it up. “Well, let’s get this shit goin’! Who wants to start?”

“Hang on, there’s something you haven’t established--”

“ _Ryan! What the fuck is it?”_ Michael practically hisses.

“In which direction does play proceed?” Ryan asks cautiously, gesturing in a circle around the table.

“I don’t give--” Michael starts to say, but Gavin interrupts excitedly.

“We should go widdershins!”

Geoff groans. “He’s making up words again.”

“Actually, I know this one...” Ryan waves a hand. “It’s counter-clockwise. Player on your right would go next.” He cracks open his Coke and takes a sip. “So, all we need is something or someone to track drinks?”

Geoff slides Ryan a blank piece of paper and a pen. “It’s all yours. I am gonna get smashed as dicks.” He rubs his eyes wearily and takes a swig of beer. “Who’s going first?”

“I’m the coolest, so me, right?” Ray proposes. “I got this. Never have I ever been married.” He looks around the group. “Right?”

Everyone but Gavin lifts their drinks. Ryan takes a moment to put tally marks beside all their names before they all take a good swig of whatever they’re having.

“So now... this is my right side,” Ray says, wiggling his right hand, “so Michael, you’re next.”

Michael grins. “Okay, never have I ever...” He crosses his arms on the table and squints at everyone, making faces like he’s plotting something. “Never... have I... broken the disc tray off my XBox.”

“Oh, I did that!” Gavin practically squawks as he realizes the implication. “I drink, right? I take a lovely little swish of my bev...” As he takes his drink, Ryan dutifully places a tally beside Gavin’s name on the paper. “Now Rye-bread. Rye-bread, you get to go!”

Ryan gazes at the middle of the table thoughtfully. “Okay, never... Never have I ever... gotten my finger stuck in my desk.” He arches his eyebrows at Gavin, who splutters a little.

“Me again!? Just me?” A chuckle echoes through the group at Gavin’s growing distress. “I think I’m being bullied,” he whines quietly.

“You wanted to play a game, Gavin!” Michael shakes his head.

“Never have I ever hit a little girl in the face,” Geoff announces without hesitation, and Gavin tries to hide his face in the back of his chair.

“It was an accident!”

“So is your _life_ ,” Ryan retorts.

“Shots fired.” Ray laughs and shakes his head. “Drink, drink!”

Gavin takes his drink and frowns through his giggles. “Okay, okay - I’ve never trapped an innocent little cow in a hole!” He nudges Ryan’s arm, as if it’s some mystery who he’s referring to. Ryan doesn’t move, and the group’s gazes slowly fix on him.

“You specified innocent. It doesn’t apply.” Ryan crosses his arms. “No one’s done it, so if I understand the rules correctly, you have to drink again.”

“Ryan! Ryan, no, you’ve - Edgar is an innocent little creature. You have to drink!”

“I thought I made it clear; Edgar is in the hole to protect _you_.” As Ryan speaks, Geoff shivers.

“You are creepy as dicks, dude.” Geoff rubs his arms as if trying to warm himself. “Go on, Gavin, drink like the mingy little prick you are.”

Gavin whines softly and looks at Jack, hoping for some solace in his turn of the game.

“Never have I ever broken the game shelf in the office,” Jack says smoothly.

“Jack! No!” Gavin leans back, nearly falling off his chair. “I’m being bullied, Jack, why won’t you help me!?” Geoff’s laughter fills the room as Gavin takes another drink and pouts.

“You are so lucky it’s only beer,” Geoff says with a laugh.

“Yeah, anything stronger and we’d pretty much poison you,” Ray adds. “By the way, never have I ever mispronounced my own name, _Vav_.” 

“Ray, no!” Gavin takes his drink and flails a little in distress. “Why, Ray? We - We’re X-Ray and Vav! Why the bullying?”

Michael stares across the table at Gavin. “Never have I ever plugged my headphones into whiskey.”

Gavin takes another drink, mumbling something about his boi and looking to Ryan in the hopes of some relief.

“I’ve never accidentally shaved my stomach.” Beside Ryan, Geoff bursts immediately into cackling laughter, slapping the table with delight.

“Ryan! But we’re - Ryan, what about Team Love ‘n Stuff? What about our lovely team?” Gavin opens another beer. “Come on, Geoff, Geoffrey, I love you. You know I love you, right?”

Geoff grins wickedly. “Never have I ever glued someone’s beard to my head.”

“How long - Michael - Ray!? How long is this gonna go on? I can’t be the only one drinking!” No one answers his pleas for help, to the point where the only sound for a while is Geoff’s laughter. Gavin finally just sighs through his nose and remembers it’s his turn. “Well, _Ray_ , I’ve never stolen someone’s pizza and eaten it in front of them!”

Ray shakes his head. “Could’ve been anyone’s pizza.” Michael laughs and points at Gavin.

“You’re fucked, dude, drink again!”

Gavin makes an indescribable squeaking noise as anger bubbles up in his throat. He shifts in his seat and pulls his feet up, sitting perched in a ball of tension.

“Jack, Jack, your turn,” Michael says eagerly. “Pick something good!”

Jack makes a show of looking thoughtful. “Hmm... Never have I ever... said something so wrong it became a t-shirt.”

Gavin perks up and points at Ryan. “You’ve got t-shirts, too, Ryan, you have to drink.” Ryan and Jack both immediately move to interrupt him.

“His are grammatically correct,” Jack explains. “Yours, though, Mr. ‘Does Rocks Float’...”

“Exactly,” Ryan agrees, “so this is just you, Gavin. Again.”

“And drink again, cause never have I ever failed to recognize the word ‘salamis’.” Ray giggles. “ _Sal-uh-miss_... I’ll never let you live that shit down.”

Gavin looks at Michael with pleading eyes. “Come on, my boi. Team Nice Dynamite, Michael.”

“I’ve never unplugged the computer mouse out of fear,” Michael says through laughter. “Drink up, Gavin.”

“I’ve got another for you,” Ryan announces. “Never have I ever gagged at the sight of wet bread.” Beside him, Geoff struggles to calm his laughter.

“Oh, man, I’m gonna piss,” Geoff says, wiping a faux tear from his eyes. “Gavin, the look on your face right now...”

“Geoff, you’ve got to have something else, please, let anyone else drink this time.”

“Not just yet, little buddy. Never have I ever built a sad trophy room.” Geoff tips his beer toward Gavin in a mock toast.

“Geoff! It’s not sad! I can’t drink to that, you said sad and it’s--”

“Yeah, but it’s _you_ , Gavin, a trophy room for the shit you win is gonna have to be sad,” Michael pipes up. “Drink, dude, you’ve fuckin’ earned it.”

Gavin catches up on his drinks, checking again with Ryan’s paper to make sure he’s had the right number. He opens another beer and runs a hand through his hair as he tries to think of what to say next.

“Just fuckin’ think of something, dude, or forfeit and drink.” Geoff taps his fingers on the table impatiently.

“Never have I ever been a creepy bastard,” Gavin finally spits out, glaring at Ryan. “Drink, damn you!”

Ryan shrugs. “I’ll drink to that, I suppose.” He takes a swig of his Coke and gives Gavin a thumbs-up.

“Finally!” Gavin screeches. “Now Jack, bring some sense to this bloody game.”

Jack smiles serenely at the group.

“Never have I ever intentionally disrupted an AHWU,” he announces, and everyone bursts into laughter.

“Aw, shit,” Michael says between chuckles. “We all gotta drink.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Ray agrees with a giggle. “I think all of us have to, really.”

Geoff and Ryan nod and take their respective drinks, Geoff turning his swig into a guzzle to drain his beer. As Gavin reluctantly takes a drink with everyone, the lights abruptly flicker back on.

“I think it’s a sign.” Ryan looks up, blinking in the sudden illumination. “Jack wins, or ought to anyway.”

“He only drank once, right?” Michael asks. Geoff leans over to peek at the list.

“Jack and Ray are tied, so they both win!”

“What do they win, boss?” Michael gets up from his chair and starts to turn the flashlights off.

“They win getting to not play this game anymore. Let’s get this beer back in the fridge please?” Geoff picks up a couple unopened bottles to put away, and Jack puts out the candles.

“What now, Go-eff?” Gavin asks playfully.

“Back to work, Achievement Hunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haaa I really hope this didn't come across as character-bashing for Gav. I love him so much. xD;; This is a giveaway fic for skeletonburd on tumblr, and it's long overdue! I very much hope it was worth the wait. ;3;


End file.
